


[podfic] Pink Elephants

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When an Ancient device gives John and Rodney mutual telepathy, Rodney finds out that John thinks about sex a lot more frequently than he realized, and John finds out that Rodney doesn't mind overhearing his sex fantasies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pink Elephants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45629) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



 

 

 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:16:48

 

 **Download link:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Pink%20Elephants_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ), which can be downloaded over at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pink-elephants-audiobook). 


End file.
